leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP256
}} Just Add Water (Japanese: リュウグウジム！みずのなかでバトルだぜ！ Gym! Battle in the Water!) is the 256th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 11, 2002 and in the United States on July 12, 2003. Blurb On the road back to New Bark Town, Ash and friends stop for a rest near the ocean. There they spot a sign advertising a synchronized Pokémon swimming event. They run toward the area where the event is being held, arriving just as it begins. Close behind is Team Rocket, who quickly hatch a plan to steal all of the Pokémon from the swimming show. After the first show, Misty, Ash, and Brock chance to meet the trainer in charge of this event. A rivalry quickly develops between Misty and this Water Pokémon trainer. Before these two trainers have a chance to battle however, Ash steps in and challenges her to a battle in one of her underwater arenas. Due in part perhaps to this trainer's home-court advantage Ash quickly loses. Misty then steps in and challenges the trainer to a three on three Pokémon battle. Misty is hard-pressed to defeat such an experienced trainer on her own field, but will her intimate knowledge of water Pokémon guide her to victory? Plot , , and are on their way back to New Bark Town when Brock detects an ocean nearby. Misty promptly runs off in the direction Brock indicates. Once they reach the ocean, Misty sends out her , , and for a break in the ocean water. wanders towards the water, but a slight splash is enough to terrify it to the verge of tears, and Misty gently reminds it that it can't swim. They continue along the beach, and they see a sign for a synchronized swimming event. Brock becomes very excited, imagining pretty girls in bathing suits performing alongside Pokémon. He promptly takes off, forcing Ash and Misty to run after him. He runs up to a boy on the beach and asks about the event, and the boy informs him that it's just about to start. Ash and head into a huge stadium and sit down, and Brock becomes even more excited when Ash comments on whether it will be like the Cerulean Gym, and lavishes praise on , , and Violet. As the show starts, a , and leap from under water, followed by a young man, much to Brock's dismay. Ash and Misty watch the show while Brock sobs into his arm, the former two complimenting how the boy works with his Pokémon, especially Qwilfish. is standing up above the stadium watching, also impressed by the skill of the Pokémon. Meowth then spins a tale about how impressed would be with the Mantine, Lanturn and Qwilfish to cheer him on in his morning swim. Ash and Misty heap praise on the boy after the show, with Misty talking over Brock's requests for pretty girls. The boy introduces himself as Dorian who is the Leader of the Coastline Gym. He gives the group a tour, and the trio see photos of Dorian with Misty's sisters. Dorian explains that he has been to the Cerulean Gym many times and dreams of having a Gym just like it, as a lover of Water Pokémon. Dorian explains that for the time being, Coastline is just a private Gym, which explains to Brock and Ash why they'd not heard of it before. Misty, however, is more eager as to whether her sisters mentioned anything about her to Dorian. Much to Misty's horror, all Dorian had heard was that the girls were sad that the baby of the family was such a loser. Misty bites everyone's heads off and the argument turns to who loves Water Pokémon the most. Dorian disputes Misty's claim, and she challenges him to a battle, seeking to prove who the best Trainer from Cerulean really is. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is in their Magikarp submarine, when they come under attack from Dorian's Pokémon. The submarine springs leaks and they sink. Dorian shows the friends his underwater stadium designed to give Water Pokémon the chance to reach their full potential, which Misty praises, commenting that she's always dreamed of having a real underwater battle. Ash notices an odd looking Magikarp float past, chased by Dorian's Pokémon, but Misty immediately recognizes it as Team Rocket's submarine. The submarine reaches the surface, and the trio leap out for air. They find themselves confronted by Ash, who sends out to blast the sub with . Mantine and Lanturn join in with and Water Gun, respectively, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Dorian asks Misty if she's ready for the battle, but Ash pleads to be allowed to give Totodile a run before Misty battles. Misty reluctantly agrees, and they descend into the underwater stadium, where Brock acts as a referee. Totodile goes up against Lanturn, both managing to dodge each other's Water Gun, leading Misty to note how quickly Totodile moves underwater. Totodile is ordered to use , but Lanturn uses and confuses it, causing it to flip upside down as if that were the normal orientation. Lanturn then hits Totodile with , before knocking it out of the water with a follow up move. Both airborne, Lanturn flips around in midair and uses Take Down again, knocking Totodile back into the water and slamming it against the ocean floor. Misty points out that Ash's comfortable style of battling won't apply to a place where Lanturn can swim above and below his Pokémon. Totodile gets up and uses on Lanturn, striking it hard. However, Lanturn counters with , hitting Totodile and shocking it, before ramming it with Take Down and knocking it out, giving Dorian the match. Brock tells Ash that Dorian was just much more experienced in the Gym setting. Misty then challenges Dorian to a three on three battle. Misty calls on her Goldeen, but again Psyduck pops out. However, upon realizing it is underwater, it frantically scrambles for the surface and reaches the edge of the pool. Misty sympathizes with Psyduck and they get a flotation ring out so it can still enjoy the water. Back underwater, Misty's Goldeen goes up against Qwilfish. Goldeen's Horn Attack is dodged by Qwilfish, who in turn strikes with Tackle. Goldeen managed to use to dodge Qwilfish's Tackles, and then landed a Horn Attack. Goldeen then uses Supersonic, but Qwilfish shrugs off its effects and fires . Goldeen manages to reflect those coming its way by spinning its tail. Goldeen aims a , which Qwilfish dodges. Qwilfish uses Pin Missile, hammering Goldeen from behind. A final Take Down is enough to knock Goldeen out and win the round for Qwilfish. Promising something completely different, Misty sends Corsola out to battle Mantine. Misty mutters to herself that she cannot afford to lose. Outside, Team Rocket is clad in scuba gear, preparing to make another attempt. Mantine uses Supersonic on Corsola, but Corsola shrugs it off and rams Mantine with Tackle. Mantine recovers with two s, each striking Corsola hard. Mantine performs a hybrid /Tackle, dodging Corsola's and then ramming it into the rocks. Much to Dorian's surprise, Misty orders , then full strength Corsola uses Spike Cannon again. This strikes Mantine, and a follow-up Tackle is enough to win the round for Corsola and Misty, evening the score. Dorian recalls Mantine and comments that Misty is pretty powerful after all. In the third round, Dorian's Lanturn steps up, but before Misty can send either Staryu or Politoed, a torrent of water interrupts the battle, knocking everyone over. As expected, Team Rocket arrive in a giant crab robot and recite their motto. One of the claws opens and begins to draw water in, sucking the Trainers forward. Totodile and Qwilfish attempt to stop the robot, but Team Rocket amp up the suction power and both Pokémon are captured. Mantine and Lanturn are also helpless to resist. Misty sends out Corsola, outside of the suction, and it Tackles the arm, pointing it skyward. Psyduck and its flotation ring are then sucked underwater. Misty desperately leaps forward and pushes Psyduck aside, but is sucked into the machine herself. Dorian and Corsola rush to her aid, but they are also sucked in. Team Rocket then reverse the claws, and the left claw ejects water, blowing Brock, Ash and Pikachu away. When the dust clears, the giant robot has vanished, and Ash vows to come and rescue them. Above water, Ash sends out to try to find them. It spots something, and Ash and Brock run after it. Psyduck, not wanting to be alone, toddles after them. On the surface, Jessie and James gloat over their prize, whille Misty and Dorian are bound and gagged and seen desperately struggling against their bonds. Ash and Brock quickly arrive, led by Noctowl. Team Rocket send out and , and Ash is about counter with , but Psyduck leaps into the fray first, angry and determined, unlike the usual attitude it displays. As Brock unties the others, Ash wonders if Psyduck wants to battle. After a pause, Psyduck turns back around and looks confused. Furious, Jessie orders Arbok to Psyduck, clamping onto its head. Victreebel fires . Misty jumps up and tells Arbok that it's not biting hard enough. With a huge headache, Psyduck uses , sending Victreebel and Arbok flying back at their Trainers. Psyduck then uses to send a powerful force of energy at Team Rocket, destroying their robot and sending them blasting off. Dorian is left in awe of Psyduck's strength. Ash, Misty and Dorian reunite with their Pokémon, and Dorian comments again on Psyduck, who merely looks confused at the compliment. Misty says that it's a shame that they couldn't finish their battle, but Dorian says that had she used Psyduck, she would have easily won. With the score at 1-1, the two decide to call it a draw. Dorian tells Misty that he thinks she's every bit as good as her sisters, and Ash and Misty both say how much they've learned from being there. Ash promises to tell everyone about the Coastline Gym when they reach the Silver Conference. Dorian thanks them sincerely, and promises to pass on how well Misty is doing to her sisters when he visits Cerulean City. The group bids farewell to Dorian and continue on their way towards their next adventure. Major events * Ash's Totodile is revealed to know . * Misty's Goldeen is revealed to know and . * Misty's Psyduck is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * The Sensational Sisters (picture) ** ** Violet ** * Dorian Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Dorian's) * (Dorian's) * (Dorian's) Trivia * This was the last episode to air before Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias debuted in Japanese theaters. * This episode marks the first time a main character other than challenges a Gym Leader of any sort, as challenges Dorian in this episode. The second main character to do this is , but unlike Misty, Dawn challenges an official Gym Leader. ** It also marks the first and so far only time a main character other than Ash does not lose against a Gym Leader in . Dawn lost her battle against Maylene, and lost his battle against Skyla. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * This is one of the few times that Misty and show affection for one another – Misty saves Psyduck from Team Rocket's mecha, and Psyduck willingly challenges Team Rocket after they kidnap Misty. * This episode first aired in the United States exactly one year and one day after its Japanese airing. * When uses , , , and Dorian are unaffected, even though water conducts electricity. This is an example of anime physics. Errors * When Misty throws her Poké Balls to let out her Pokémon, only three Balls are seen and five Pokémon come out. * After Misty says "That was great, Goldeen, take a long rest", 's Poké Ball turns into a for a split-second. The next Pokémon she uses is , who is kept in a Lure Ball. * At the end of the episode, when Misty and Dorian are speculating about what would have happened if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted their battle, Dorian mentions the possibility that Misty could have called out Psyduck. Psyduck was already out, floating in an inner tube on the surface, and its panic after popping out underwater made it very unlikely it would be able to battle anyway. * If Psyduck is unable to swim, it shouldn't have been able to get to the edge of the pool like it did. * Misty says "Ash" despite her mouth being taped at that moment. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=להוסיף קצת מים |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=उंडर्वातर मुकाबला! }} 256 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Fukumoto Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Pure Enton-Power! es:EP258 fr:EP256 ja:無印編第256話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第257集